


Destiny

by Simone1428



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alpha Harry, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boarding School, Bottom Louis, M/M, Multi, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Harry, alpha liam', alternative universe, larry - Freeform, some non-con too, zaniam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simone1428/pseuds/Simone1428
Summary: "The good thing about this being my second year is that I know exactly who to avoid and who to talk to. And trust me, Louis, there are some people you should avoid at all costs." Louis’ eyebrows shot up in slight bewildered fear. Who could be that bad that he would have to avoid them? A big bad alpha maybe? He’ll guess he’ll find out soon enough.





	

Driving through the big forest that surrounded the boarding school made Louis realise that this was it. He wouldn't see his mother and sisters for several months.

 

“No need to be nervous, Louis.This is a great opportunity for you.” His mother told him, and she was always right.

 

St. Mary's Academy was a great school that accepted alphas, betas, and even omegas. 

The school had a great reputation, and the omegas who graduated from there had a 50% higher chance of getting employed at some of the leading businesses around the world.

 

This was the particular things that Louis was most excited for. He had always dreamt about being one of those independent omegas who could stand on his own two feet, without the need of an alpha to support him financially. He also hoped he could befriend a small group of other omegas, who shared the same ideas as him and would remain his mates throughout his school experience. If he achieved those goals, Louis expected his time attending the boarding school to be quite nice. 

 

As the family car rolled around a corner, they finally saw the school. The beautiful structure was surrounded by a white stone wall and huge lake lying just in front of it, making the boarding school look like a freaking castle! 

 

Louis was slowly freaking out. “Mom this isn't what we discussed! This looks like a place they would put the royals!” Louis was scared out of his mind. He didn't want his mother to be in debt for next 40 years just because he went to really fancy school. He was okay with going to a public school. However, his mother wasn't. She wanted the very best for her son. And there were so many rapes and forced matings in public schools. Thus, not wishing her son to experience such traumatic things, Louis’ mother made sure that he got into this magnificent private school - perfectly safe for her Louis to learn in.

As they came closer, they saw more cars and more people. 

 

“I guess today is the _big moving in_ _day_ , Lou,” his mother said with a huge smile on her lips, excited for him. 

 

“Yeah” he simply answered, his nose almost stuck to the window. 

 

He watched the other kids saying goodbye to their parents and going towards the building with their suitcases. Louis didn't feel ready for this. He wasn’t prepared to face all of this alone.

 

“I don't know about this mom…what if I don't fit in at all?” 

 

His mom turned in her seat and looked at him. “Oh stop it! Everyone is gonna love you Louis!” She smiled at him and put her hand on his thigh, gently squeezing it. Louis returned the smile - a bit less enthusiastic - and got out of the car.

 

They took one suitcase each, and then headed for the front gate together.

 

»°«

 

They Got Louis’ schedule and talked to the headmistress briefly. Afterwards they headed for Louis’ new room. He was told he was going to be rooming with another omega, and he was really excited to meet his new “roomie”.

 

The rooms were placed all the way in the back of the school and there were so many floors filled with rooms that Louis was sure that there had to be at least 2000 students.

When they reached his room, Louis opened the door, his mother right behind him. The room was fairly sized with two beds, two desks, and a shared closet. It wasn't overly huge or luxurious, but it was enough for Louis.

 

It looked like his roommate hadn't arrived yet, so Louis placed his suitcases by the foot of his bed, and turned around to hug his mother. “I'm gonna miss you so much, mum!” Louis said in a desperate attempt to get her to stay.

 

“I'm gonna miss you too dear. But remember, you'll come home every third weekend and in the holidays. There's no need to be so upset,” she reminded him while smiling. Her little baby was growing up so fast. She swore that she had taught him to talk a few weeks ago.

She just hoped, with all a mother can hope for her baby, that he was going to be okay.

 

»°«

 

After a good 40 minutes, Louis had unpacked most of his luggage and placed most of his clothes in his side of the closet. Louis was currently putting all his new books in place on his new little bookshelf, when suddenly, the door opened rather loudly and a young omega girl sprang inside the room immediately filling it with good vibes. “Hiya! I'm your new roomie!” She smiled and reached her hand out to shake his. They shook hands while Louis took in her features: lovely semi brown skin tone and frilly big curls. She looked adorable and Louis was sure they would become great friends.

 

"My name's Armin!" she said cheerfully. 

 

"I'm Louis" he answered, but then said on second thought, "I'm sorry, but isn't a Armin boy's name?" He asked wondering why in the hell her parents named her that. 

 

"It is.....Talk to Melissa about it." She replied sarcastically. 

 

"Who’s Melissa?" Louis asked clearly very confused. 

 

"My mom," she replied laughing.  

 

»°«

 

As they walked together towards the dining hall to get some lunch, since they both were extremely hungry after unpacking all their stuff. The dining hall was huge, just like everything else in this place.

 

They walked up to a big line and went to get their food. Louis just grabbed a granola bar and a fruit salad, while Armin ended up taking way more than she could ever finish. "I have to taste it all," was her defense when she saw how Louis looked at her. As they finally found a table and got their food, they placed their trays down and began talking. 

 

“So like if there's anything you need help with just ask! I know this place in and out.” She said in between bites of her food. 

 

“Wait how do know stuff like that? aren't you a first year like me?” He asked, very confused. 

 

“I am but las-" She didn't get to finish. Someone now stood behind them and interrupted their conversation. 

 

“Well well well, what do we have here?" They both slowly turned around, sensing an angry alpha - which wasn't pleasant at all.

 

Behind them, an elderly female alpha stood. Her hair in a bun, and her nerdy yet stylish glasses were on point. 

 

"Miss Iris. I'm so glad to see that you have decided to join us again this year." the elderly woman said. It was clear that they weren't exactly BFF's 

 

"Of course miss. I wouldn't be able to survive a year without being blessed with your wonderful presence." Armin smiled up fakely at the lady. The woman then huffed and went on talking to some other students. 

 

"God I hate that woman," she whispered. 

 

Louis couldn't help but laugh out loud. 

 

"Did you get thrown out of this school?" Louis asked suddenly finding this new friend very interesting. 

  
"Yeah... But it's a long story. I'll tell you some other time." Louis nodded. "The good thing about this being my second year is that I know exactly who to avoid and who to talk to. And trust me, Louis, there are some people you should avoid  _ at all _ costs." Louis’ eyebrows shot up in slight bewildered fear. Who could be that bad that he would have to avoid them? A big bad alpha maybe? He’ll guess he’ll find out soon enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!   
> long time no see, I know. this is my new story and i hope you guys love it!   
> please leave kudos and comments. it means the world.


End file.
